lifeafterfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Town
|woodcore= |resin= |oak_seedling= |row2=Stone |stone= |sulfur= |tin_ore= |alloy_drill_bit= |row3=Hemp |hemp= |castor_seed= |hemp_bast= |row4=Gather |berries= |berry_seed= |watermelone= |strawberry= |row5=Fishing |row6=Animals |rib_meat= |leg_meat= |claw= |row8=Kreatures |bone= |rib_meat= |infected_blood= |claw= }} Charles Town in LifeAfter is one of the War Zone location. To enter Charles Town you need to be alone. It means if you are in a team you need to leave your team. You will able to see every camp member after entering Charles Town on the map. You can not enter the war zone directly in Charles Town. After you arrive with the helicopter you will see your base building. The building can be improved by the Camp Leader or everyone else who get the access from the Camp leader. You need to use a boat or a train to enter the war zone. Now you arrived you can check out the map the location from your camp. It is important to know where you are coming from. It is the only way to get back for you. You know can see where your enemy camps are placed on the map. Try to avoid contacting them or fight them directly to enter the transfer zone to destroy the enemy camp building to recieve their resources. Charles Town is also one of the few maps that have several special materials to be obtained such as Polymer Coating and Bulletproof Ceramic. However they can be obtained with the very low chance as Polymer and Film can be obtained in Nuclear Power Plant's base. They're contained in Golden Chests and also includes a few Resins, Sulfurs and Hemp Bast, the cool down can be known throughout the SYS, however it's highly unpredictable as any players might have opened chests at anytime. Fenders and Ceramics can be obtained from Paradrop Box, it can be called out by Charles Town Lord (via the winner of the Charles Town Clash), can be only called 1 time per day. The Paradrop Box also contains a few resources as many as Golden Chests in the NPWnBase and has a chance to include Formula Shards and a workable. Much like chests in NPW Base, it can be opened by any players. Environment Farming You can gather resources by using Tools and food by simple gather button. Farming while raining While raining you have the chance to gather more Infected Infected walking in the town and in the. Animals Humanoids are walking in the nuklear town. NPC's There no NPCs in this area known Tasks You will not revive quests Camp Building Map Map Affairs Exploration Clash You know can see where your enemy camps are placed on the map. Try to avoid contacting them or fight them directly to enter the transfer zone to destroy the enemy camp building to recive they resources. To enter Charles Town your combat level need to be 12 or above. Please leave your team, if you are in a group. Now go to the helicopter and open Zone . The last one will be Town (As long as Livin City is not aviable for now) You will now see on your mini map the camp building. this is the safe house and this building you will able to donate or use your private storage. Note, that everything could be stolen by other player after they break into our building and destroy the locker. The Orange 'Helicopter Evac Points' are our exit or entrance to the battleground sometimes we need to use the 'Bus', 'Train' or 'Yacht' . Check the dots on your map. After Ariving Charles Town it is important to you to check the map. You will see the 3 other camps and where do you need to walk home. The second thing is that you need do know where the shiping drones are and the timer of them To increase the Points it is possible to open chests. Some Chests need some Take Master key with you or take some with you to craft some one while you are in charles town To Check how much point the camp got you need to enlage the window a bit with this button. This button can be found on your HUD left from Map, right from Daily Now Press Clash and you will see our and the enemy points Contribute , , or will help to increase the points and to increase the building defence. To Contribute you need to access . Leave To leave the map with your resources you are gathered you need to sent them to your mail. You need to fiend one of the 3 drones around the map. After find a Drone you need to pick the Drone up. Now hold the Drone to recharge the Drone battery power. After charging you can set the Drone. While you are holding the Drone you can walk but not fight. After finish charging you can lay her down and pick her up. After setting the Drone you will not be able to pick her up again. The Drone will now activated for 160 seconds. In this time everyone can use the Drone to ship infected resources to your home camp. A Drone is for everyone every time shown on the map. After shipping your infected resources you need to walk back to the boat or train you are entering this place. Now you need to walk to the helicopter and go back to your camp as usually. Note that you can walk with your infected resources to your camp building to evolve and increase your camp building and the security of the building.